


A Surprise Encounter

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Kissing, Loving Sex, Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings, QuirrelGhost, but not a lot of plot, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Quirrel and Ghost meet unexpectedly in the Deepnest, and decide to relieve some stress.
Relationships: The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Surprise Encounter

Ghost was utterly lost as they crept through the cramped tunnels of Deepnest. The walls were alive with a thousand chittering insects, all thrashing and writhing in a mangled mass. Out of all the places they had explored, this one managed to be the least inviting. Gods, they didn’t even know where they were going. They knew they had to get to the Dreamer at the center of this place. But where was that? Did this place even have a center to get to?

They really wished that Quirrel were here right now. He was always such a comfort in this decrepit Kingdom. Though, maybe it would be for the best if he didn’t come to this part of Hallownest. It would be dangerous enough to give even a seasoned adventurer like him a challenge.

The walls crept in closer as they wormed deeper and deeper into the Deepnest. If only he was at their side right now. He’d know what to do, where to go, what to say…

Suddenly, the ground slipped and cracked beneath Ghost. They reached out desperately for a nearby foothold, but their grip slipped. Within seconds, they were plummeting downwards, eyes darting every which way for something, anything to grip on to. But there was nothing firm enough for them to get a handle on, so they just fell and fell.

It wasn’t the distance of the fall that terrified them. Their void-infused shell was strong enough to survive just about any downward trip. It was where they were going to end up that made their body tense up with severe horror. This place was horrific beyond words - what in King’s name could be waiting for them at the bottom of this pit, at the base of the Deepnest?

As Ghost was stumbling through the Deepnest, coming closer and closer to that seemingly fatal fall, Quirrel was trying his best to relax. He, too, had ventured into the Deepnest, and had quickly found himself in over his head. It seemed foolish in retrospect - to venture into a place thick with horrors. But that was what had made it appealing to the pillbug. The danger, that sense of diving into the unknown. What secrets could this place hold? What was its decrepit corridors hiding?

As it turns out, nothing much. Just lots, and lots, and lots of unfriendly bugs and dense hallways. Sometimes, the darkness holds no treasures.

But something nice had come out of it all. He’d been stumbling through the dark when he’d fallen a short ways, directly into a hot spring. At first, Quirrel thought that he was hallucinating. A hot spring? Here? If he had been asked to rank all of Hallownest’s areas in order of their likeness to contain a hot spring, Deepnest would be at the bottom. Yet, here it was, in all of its welcoming beauty.

He wasn’t one to look a gift stag in the mouth, so he eagerly eased himself into the waters. They flowed over him, soothing his wounds and spirit. What’s more, the soul-infused water brightly lit the cavern, driving away any unwanted guests. The bugs of Deepnest preferred the dark. He still kept his ears on alert as he unwound, still not entirely trusting this place.

After soaking for a long while, he started to feel truly safe. It didn’t even seem as if the bugs of Deepnest knew of this place. Or if they did, they certainly never ventured here. His guard slowly lowered, until it felt like he could just fall asleep, right here, without any danger befalling him. He was, for the first time since his resting in Dirtmouth, truly comfortable. Something about the waters soothed his body and soul, lulling him into a place of soft fulfillment.

Quirrel had been resting for hours when he felt the kindling in his loins. He blushed, even though there was nobody around to see his indecency. He had any time alone to himself in weeks. There was no time for quiet rest in the wastes, and Hallownest didn’t exactly have many places of comfort. His body had suppressed these desires, for a time, because frankly, he had more important things to deal with. But one could only stay pent up for so long, and his body demanded release.

By the time he ran a hand down to his cock, it was already solid. He took his member in his hand. It was long and large enough for him to grip with his full hand. He shuddered in ecstasy as he took hold of it. He hadn’t pleased himself in so long, he needed this.

Gently, he ran his hand up his cock, letting out little moans as he did so. His cock was rock hard under his grasp, and it burned with searing pleasure as he moved his hand up its shaft. By the time he’d reached the top, he felt like he was already going to burst. He moved his grasp downwards, faster this time, and let out a little cry. He knew he shouldn’t make too much noise - it may alert the creatures of the Deepnest to his location. But he wasn’t able to hold the cries in. The pressure was just too much.

Quirrel’s mind started to race. It desired something to masturbate to. Visions of bugs he’d met throughout his journeys rushed through his mind, but none of them did much for him. He never felt a deeper connection with most of them. They were just fellow adventurers meeting on the road, before departing from each other’s lives. But there was one who was different. One for whom he felt a deeper connection, even if he wasn’t able to say why.

His mind settled on his short friend, the Knight. Quirrel shuddered with pleasure as he thought about his friend. He thought about their stoicism and bravery, how they faced down the greatest foes without so much as a flinch. And he thought about their connection. They kept stumbling into one another as they navigated this ancient Kingdom. And, as far as Quirrel could tell, the two of them were allies in a world full of enemies. The pillbug always felt more attracted towards those he felt an emotional connection with, and this was no different. He cared for his short friend, and that care just made them all the more attractive to Quirrel.

The pillbug thought of taking his friend in his arms, and kissing them on the mask. He thought of holding them in front of him, and filling their short form with his cock. Of pounding and fucking them until their stoicicsm gave way to open expressions of pleasure.

Though, he knew that this was all just fantasy. He highly doubted his friend was one for sex. And even if they were, would they agree to do it with him? Still, he enjoyed fantasizing about it, even if it would never come true.

Quirrel was jerking himself hard now, each rub of his cock wringing a cry of pleasure from the lone bug. He only wished that he had a companion to share his lust with. The mere thought of it brought him to the edge of an orgasm. His cock was bulging in his grasp, reading up to shoot him cum. He was only moments away now, the pressure in him building to greater heights, until he felt like he was about to explode.

It was at this moment that Ghost fell from the hole above, and splashed hard into the water below. Immediately, Quirrel leapt for his nail. His adventurer instincts told him to prepare for battle with whatever new threat had fallen from above. And then, he saw that it was not an enemy, but Ghost.

And then he saw Ghost looking up at him. Then, he looked down, noticing that he was still fully erect. In a flash, Quirrel grasped Monomon’s mask and used it to obscure his cock. His face was a bright red blur as he fumbled for a response. “I- I- I- I- I must apologize, my friend! I wasn’t expecting… ah… you?” He looked down, embarrassed. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Ghost, their countless years in the wastes beyond Hallownest having hugely rusted their social skills, didn’t fully get why Quirrel was embarrassed. Everyone had those urges, even they did. But beyond that, they were overwhelmingly happy to see a friendly face - especially his! They took a step towards Quirrel, wanting to rest by his side.

Quirrel tries to step to the side, only to trip and splash backwards into the water. In the fall, he loses grasp of Monomon’s mask, leaving his cock once more exposed for the world to see. Ghost stopped as he went down, not knowing what to do next. What would Quirrel want them to do, they wondered?

After a moment, the pillbug lets out a groan, and sits up. He’s still rock hard. He looked at himself, and then at his friend, and sighed. He then said, “I am truly sorry, my friend. You do not think less of me for this indecency, do you?” Ghost shook their head. Why would they think less of him? Slightly shocked, Quirrel continued, “Well, just know that this was truly an accident. This hot spring was just so comfortable, and I haven’t released myself in so long.” Lust tinged his words. He was still unspent, and the object of his desire was right in front of him. The next words are flung out of his mouth through lust before he has a chance to catch them, “Honestly, friend, I was thinking of you.”

He immediately clasps a hand over his mouth. What an uncouth thing to say! What was he, some savage animal? He covered his face with his hands, not wanting to look the Knight in the face. A few seconds passed, and then he dared spread his fingers enough to see how his friend reacted to his confession. To his shock, he saw that they were walking towards him.

“My- my friend! What are you doing?” Ghost, silent as ever, pointed to Quirrel’s cock. And then, they pointed downwards, to their own dick, which had emerged from its slit. “W-what? Surely you don’t mean!? I would love to do this with you, but are you sure?”

Ghost nodded. To be honest, they’d been pent up for quite a time too. They’d braved the wastes for so long, and their homecoming had given them no time for rest. They needed a release just as much as Quirrel did. And why not have it be with him? He was a friendly, comforting face in a Kingdom full of hostile ones. They’d do this with him any time.

At the realization that this was about to actually happen, Quirrel melted. He’d been alone for so long, and now he was going to make love with his closest companion? Shivers ran up and down his body. He said, “A-alright! If you’re comfortable with it. As a request, may-” Quirrel’s manners forced him into silence. Part of his brain refused to say the next part of the phrase. But his own lust forces the rest of it out, “May you ride me? I’ll lay back, just like this.”

The Knight nodded once more. Quirrel’s back was propped up against one side of the hot spring, with the top of his body and his cock safe above the lapping waves. They easily climbed on top of their friend, and then stopped to take in his cock. It was the largest they’d seen - it would be difficult to take it. But they didn’t mind. Their own dick burned in anticipation as they mounted him, and then rose themself up his cock.

Quirrel shook with excitement as his friend raised himself up. It was almost too large for him, would they really be alright taking it? “I- if you are ever uncomfortable, just tell me, friend!” Ghost nodded, and then raised themself to the top of Quirrel’s cock. They felt it poking at their entrance. The Knight took a moment to adjust themself, and then lowered their body onto the cock.

Immediately, the pillbug cries out in pleasure. His breathing grew rapid and tense, and he gripped the rocks in the waters below as fire consumed his body. His friend was so tight around him that they hugged every part of his cock. Quirrel eyed up the size of Ghost’s own sword, and was impressed with how much they are packing for one so small. It took a great deal of resistance to not thrust upward, to begin fucking his friend senseless.

Ghost was filled with a similar pleasure as they descended down Quirrel. Gods, he was so large. It was almost too much for their short form to take. But the plus side was that it felt like their companion was filling every part of them. The warmth was all-consuming, spreading throughout their entire body until they were shaking. Their own cock was hard as rock, and burned brightly, desperate for a release.

After a few more moments, the Knight reached the bottom of Quirrel’s shaft. The two of them just looked at one another. Then, Quirrel shot his friend a nod, as if affirming whatever it was they were going to do next. In response, Ghost let their body go wild. They rose up Quirrel’s cock, and then slammed back down to its hilt. The movement causes the pillbug to finally let out a cry of ecstasy as he bucks upward. Quirrel continues to buck, until Ghost is practically bouncing on his cock.

No words can describe the ecstasy that Ghost felt as their friend filled them. His cock was large enough that it felt like he was fucking their entire worm. His dick filled and bulged inside of them, fucking them in ways that they hadn’t thought possible. Ghost stopped trying to ride Quirrel, and instead let their friend fuck them senseless. His squishy body acted as a cushion for whenever they fell down his cock, and they bounced against his form as they were fucked.

Quirrel's legs start kicking with uncontrollable excitement as he feels the fire building higher and higher inside of himself. This was beyond anything he could've expected. Every thrust feels like its own orgasm, and he just wanted to fuck and fill his friend like this forever. He soon started crying out with every thrust, feeling himself closer and closer to an orgasm. From the looks of it, his friend was not far behind.

“Ah- ah! Knight!” He cried out as he felt himself approach the edge. “I’m- I’m going to-!” With one final thrust upward, Quirrel came. With his, came a cry of animalistic enjoyment. All thoughts in his head were drowned out by the pleasure filling his entire being. He stopped speaking words, and started shouting cries. He continued bucking into Ghost, filling them with more and more of his cum. Quirrel’s explosion triggered Ghost’s own, and their own mind went blank as the pleasure from all this drowned them. They just sat back and let Quirrel fuck more and more of himself into them.

Ghost’s cum exploded out of their cock, and splattered down on Quirrel. The enjoyment of his short friend only topped up the pillbugs orgasm, and he bucked ever harder against them. The cum that couldn’t fit in Ghost spilled down Quirrel’s sides, down into the pool below. Between the two of them, there was soon a small pool of cum surrounding the two of them. They were locked into this cycle of orgasms, where Quirrel’s pleasure would ignite Ghost’s, whose pleasure would then in turn re-ignite Quirrel’s. They were soon coated with each other’s love juices, and it was only after what felt like hours that the orgasms finally died down.

As he laid in the afterglow, Quirrel just lay there, breathing heavily. It had been incredible, beyond anything he could have hoped for. More than anything, he was happy that he’d been able to bring so much pleasure and happiness to his short friend. In this old, dingy Kingdom, outpourings of love mattered more than ever.

Ghost, for their part, was too stunned by how wonderful it had been. Something about doing it with Quirrel had elevated the experience to something truly special. They wanted to do this again, and again, and again.

The two of them looked into each other’s eyes. Quirrel, voice still shaky, asked, “Did you enjoy that, my friend?”

Ghost nodded in response.

Quirrel then tried his best to compose himself. After what he’d just experienced, that was a tall task. But somehow, he managed it. He got the words out of his mouth with some effort, “Would you, perhaps, like to do that again sometime?”

His short friend didn’t even have to deliberate. They nodded back in the affirmative instantly. They wanted to have more moments like this with Quirrel, to continue that kind of companionship. They wanted to fuck again right now. As a void being, they had seemingly endless stamina. But, as they felt Quirrel’s heavy breathing under them, they could tell that he was not the same way.

“Ah,” Quirrel continued, “I can tell that you desire more. I must apologize, but that took quite a lot out of me. Perhaps we should rest together, and see if we both desire more after we awake?”

Ghost didn’t know how to tell him that they didn’t need to rest. But they weren’t going to pass up more time with Quirrel, so they nodded. Their friend let out a relieved breath. “Alright then, you can cozy up to me, right here.” He padded the space at his side. Ghost moved to fill it, and Quirrel wrapped an arm around him. The water was shallow enough here there was no real risk of danger. And besides, Ghost would be there to keep watch anyway.

Quirrel pulled them tight against him, and then planted a kiss on their mask. It was an action that came as normal as breathing. In response, Ghost clung tighter to his friend. “I shall see you when we next awake,” said Quirrel. And with that, exhaustion overcame him, and he slipped into a deep sleep. Ghost just sat there, basking in his warmth, counting the seconds until he awoke again.


End file.
